A Dinner Fit for a Sohma
by bluecrazed
Summary: When the Sohma's throw a pre New Year's party at Shigure's, Yuki offers to cook while Tohru's away. Yuki maybe a prince of perfectness, but will cooking be his downfall, along with the rest of the Sohma's? XD EnJoY! rated PG for language


**A/N: This little idea had been brewing in my mind for sometime, it's very pointless, but I just couldn't help but write it!**

**Author summary: Let's see what happens when the Sohma's gather together for a pre New Year's dinner and without Tohru to calm things down. Ayame gets too desperate for Yuki's attention. Will he end up swallowing regrets? XD**

**Characters: **Kyo, Shigure, Ayame, Hatori, Yuki, Haru, Momiji, Kagura, Ritsu, Kisa, Hiro, Rin

**Disclaimer: I don't own Furuba or Fruits Basket**

**A Dinner Fit for a Sohma**

"Feh, I'm glad I ate early!" Kyo grumbled

"Now now, Kyo-kun," Shigure chuckled softly, "be nice. Yuki's actually a great cook!"

"Yeah? Well, we'll just see about that."

It was New Year's Eve and Shigure had planned an early New Year's Eve dinner before the actual Sohma New Year's Ball. He had made sure to buy a big enough dinner table to suit 12 cursed family members, with the exception of Kureno not being able to leave Akito's side. All of the other family members however, were able to make it and were sitting around the table chatting and waiting for the appetizer from their favorite rat. The only thing to spoil this wonderful occasion was the fact that Tohru had to be gone to visit other family members for New Year's Eve and would be back the next day.

"Kyo-darling, you mustn't be so mean to Yun-Yun. He must be trying his best to cook a great appetizer for his family!" Kagura said from her latch onto his arm.

"The hell if I care! I bet all of you that the first person who eats the rat's slop will puke his brain's out!" Kyo roared back, catching all the Sohma's attention.

"Well, if you don't want to eat with us, then go run off in the woods again." Haru said smoothly

Kyo stood up from his seat. "You got something to say to me, cow?!"

Haru slowly stood up. "I'm a little sick of hearing you're loud mouth. No one's making you stay here, so why don't you do us all a favor and go run off again…like you always do."

Kyo punched the table, soft enough not to break it. "That's it!! You wanna go, ya stupid cow!! I'll send you flying across this room in a bloody heap!!"

The Ox narrowed his eyes, slowly turning into Black Haru. "Well see who ends up a bloody heap."

"That's enough, both of you!" Hatori scolded, "This is supposed to be a pleasant evening so sit yourselves down and be quiet." After a few seconds, both Haru and Kyo sulked down to their seat.

"You idiots get so worked up over nothing. It's pathetic." Hiro sneered.

"Shut up, runt." Kyo growled.

"Runt?!" Hiro was about to retort, but a soft pleading look from Kisa calmed him down.

"Isn't this a lovely evening!?" Shigure exclaimed

"Oh yes, this has turned out to be a most fabulous evening!" Ayame laughed.

"I guess it wasn't all bad," Rin said, "We're all together, right?"

"Of coarse, my little Rin-darling!!" Ayame stood up dramatically as ever, "Family is what it's all about! Whether it's Kyonkichi's loud mouth or Haru-kun's adorable act of taking up for Yuki-kun, family bonds will _always_ stay strong!!"

"Give me a break…" Kyo muttered

Shigure clapped, "A beautiful speech as always, Aaya-kun!"

"Ah! Thank you, Gure-san! The angel on my shoulder as always!?"

"Oh Aaya, you must be confused. I thought you said I was the naughty little devil?" Shigure glanced seductively at the snake, which returned it back. "Gure-san! That was supposed to be _our_ dirty little secret, remember?"

Momiji and Kagura giggled at the two elder's behavior, which only encouraged their antics much to Hatori's dismay.

"Will you two stop acting like idiots and sit down?" Hatori hissed from across the table.

"Oh, Ha-san, must you be such a grinch?" Shigure sighed,

"Now now, Gure-san," Ayame raised a polite hand, "we mustn't be angry at Tori-san. Can't you see the obvious jealousy radiating off him? We're not showering him with enough love!! I'm sorry Tori-san for ignoring your pleas for my affection! I will hold you all night if that's what it takes!!"

"Ugh, I feel like barfing already!" Kyo gagged.

"Ayame, if you don't sit down right now, I will tell everyone about the incident that happened when you were twelve!"

Immediately, Ayame sat down in his chair with his hands in his lap, staring at the empty plate in front of him. "I'll be quiet now…."

Shigure burst out laughing. "He got you good, Aaya!" He gasped between laughs, "But…I can safely say, Ha-san, that--"

"Don't make me tell them every embarrassing thing you did since you were five!"

Shigure choked on his words, then stumbled to his seat. "Never mind…."

Momiji was the next person to burst into a giggling fit. "And what about the time Hari did--"

"I did what, bib-boy?"

Momiji stopped laughing immediately and tears filled his eyes. "You promised you wouldn't say anything!" He began sobbing on Haru's arm.

"I-It's okay, Momiji-kun. I'm sure everyone h-has embarrassing moments in their lives." Ritsu said softly. "Oh…oh my…I-I didn't mean it like _everyone_ has e-embarrassing moments, I mean, not that you're just embarrassing--AAH!! I-I didn't mean it like that! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to say that _anyone_ w-was embarrassing! I'm sorry! I apologize to you all! Why did I even open my mouth! I apologize for that too! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!!"

Hatori sighed, "Ritsu…."

"Aaaahh! P-Please don't hate me, Hatori-san!! I apologize for even being here! I'm an annoyance to you all! I'm so sorry for my presence!"

"Ritsu-nii-san," Kisa, who sat next to the monkey, reached out and held his hand. "Please calm down. You did nothing wrong." Ritsu stared down at the shy girl with shock, but Shigure reached over the table and jabbed Ritsu in the side, which caused him to faint and go face first into his plate.

"Magic touch!" Shigure laughed

'_Thank Kami.' _Hatori thought. And just when everything had settled down, Yuki walked into the room with a small bowl of his invention.

"Ah, Yuki-kun! Are you finished already with the appetizers?" Shigure smiled.

"I think so. I just need another person to taste it and see if it needs anything else." Yuki held up the bowl of stew to the rest of the family.

"Heh, the moment of truth." Kyo snickered.

"What did he mean by that?" Yuki asked.

"Oh nothing!" Shigure laughed. "So, who wants to taste Yuki's stew, huh? Anyone?" Eyes looked around nervously at one another, followed by grumbles and muttering. Obviously, Kyo's earlier comment had affected them more than they thought.

"Eh, why don't Haru try it! He'd do anything for you, Yuki!" Hiro grinned

"Yeah, but…I think that…Momiji wanted to be the first to taste it." Haru replied

"Me!? Why not Hatori? He's the oldest!" Momiji smiled sweetly.

"Age has nothing to do with it." Hatori replied blandly.

"Oh, for the love of everything fashionable!" Ayame slammed his hands on the table and stood up. "_I'll_ be more than honored to taste you're delicious gruel, little brother!!"

Yuki blinked, "You will?"

All the Sohma's gasped, "He will?!"

Ayame laughed, "Of coarse!! If it will strengthen the bond between us brothers, then I will be more than happy to taste my little brother's creation! Why, I bet it will be the most delicious thing that this mouth of mine had ever tasted!! Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!!"

"Um…okay. Here Nii-san, you can have the first taste." Yuki gently lifted the small bowl to his brother, who took it with a generous grin on his face.

"Ah! To the most delicious food I'm about to taste from the most adorable brother anyone could have!!" The snake raised the bowl high in a toast, then brought it to his pale lips and took a big mouthful of the stew. All the Sohma's watched with wide eyes. Kyo sat up straight in his chair and even Hatori couldn't keep his curiosity at bay.

They watched as golden eyes widened and the snake took the bowl away from his mouth. Ayame stood there with eyes as wide as saucers, body began trembling, and the stew still in his mouth that hadn't even been swallowed yet.

Yuki took the bowl from him and leaned in. "Well?"

After a long pause, Ayame began wildly nodding his head. "Mmm!" He rubbed his stomach. "Mmmmmm!"

"You liked it?" Yuki said with a small smile.

"Mmm!" Ayame nodded.

"But you haven't swallowed it yet!" Hiro snickered bitterly. Ayame glared daggers at the little Ram before turning back to look at Yuki. He shut his eyes tightly and his jaw trembled. You could just see tears leaking down his porcelain cheeks.

'_GULP'_

"Nii-san? How was it really?"

Ayame let out a shuddering breath and bit his lip. "…I-I'm speechless…."

Yuki smiled, "Really? It was that good?"

Ayame continued to torture his bottom lip, trying to stop his trembling jaw. "…I-It was the…b-best thing…I had e-ever p-p-put in my mouth."

The whole room seemed to relax and Yuki smiled. "Wow, I didn't know I was that good of a cook. I'll go get the rest of the food. Thanks, Nii-san." And with that, the rat walked proudly into the kitchen.

"So…it was good after all?" Shigure asked.

"Mm-hmm." Ayame mumbled softly.

"And all this time you all made such a big deal about this." Hatori shook his head.

"Hey, wait a minuet! I saw the look on your face, Hatori! You were just as curious!" Kyo pointed at the dragon.

"Shut-up, cat. You were the one that made the stupid bet." Haru said

"Who asked you, you idiot--" He cut off by Shigure's voice.

Shigure took a step closer to Ayame. "Eh, Aaya, are you okay? You haven't moved from that spot?"

"He's looking a little feverish." Kagura said.

"And green." Hiro added.

"Are you sure you're alright, Ayame?" Rin asked, standing up and walking next to Shigure. "You're swaying on your feet. Maybe you should lay down?"

"Heh…n-no no…that won't be…be…." The snake suddenly ran over to the large potted plant in the corner of the room and threw up all in the pot.

"Ewww!!" Momiji shrieked.

"Ayame-nii-san!" Ritsu cried.

"Cool!" Hiro laughed

"Oh dear." Shigure sighed, "Oh well, I've been forgetting to water that thing anyway."

"Dear Lord! H-He poisoned me!!" Ayame cried between purges.

"Yuki didn't poison you, Ayame." Hatori knelt beside him and held his hair for him. "It just upset your stomach. It must have been too spicy or rich for you to handle."

"Ha! See! I was right_ all_ _along!! _You all doubted me, but I told you the rat's food was rancid and gross. I don't doubt if it really was poison!" Kyo roared with laughter.

"I-It tasted like…like…garlic, bubble gum, dishwashing liquid, and…a damn Brillo Pad!!" Ayame shuddered.

"I don't like the sound of that…are you alright now?" Hatori rubbed his back comfortingly.

Ayame stood up a took a deep breath. "Yeah," he smiled, "I think I'm alright now."

They heard Yuki call out from the kitchen. "The food's almost ready!" And with that, Ayame raced off in a blur through the room, up the stairs, and into the bathroom with _'SLAM'_.

"I'm not liking where this is going." Kyo muttered.

"It's alright, Kyo-kun. I mean, it could be worse."

"Oh really? How could it be any worse than it is right now?"

Yuki walked into the room with a stew pot as large as the rat himself. "Dinner's ready!"

---------------------------------------

"_Oh wow, Shigure-san! It sounded like you had so much fun!" _Tohru squealed over the phone.

"Yes, it was a blast alright." Shigure replied.

"_I'm sorry I wasn't there to see you all so happy. I'm sure Yuki-kun's stew was very delicious!"_

"Yep. You could even say that his food was too good for even Ayame to handle."

"_Well, I'm just calling to say I won't be able to come home until tomorrow. I'm really, really sorry I couldn't be there in time for the New Years Ball tonight and cook for you guys. Actually, I'm not sure what time I'll be back, but I surely hope to make it in time for even a few minuets. But I asked Yuki to take over the cooking if I wasn't there."_

"…"

"_Shigure-san? A-Are you there?"_

"Heh…well then. This is…_quite_ the dilemma. A-Are you _positive_ you won't be able to make it?"

"_I'm very sorry, Shigure-san, but I'm afraid not."_

"Okay then. I'll just warn--I mean let the other's know ahead of time. You have a safe trip back, and I'll see you soon, Tohru-kun!"

"_Bye, Shigure-san!"_

As Shigure-san hung up the phone, he shook his head. "Oh hell…."

----------------------------------------

Akito tapped her foot ferociously on the wooden floorboards, her bony hands gripping the furniture so tightly it began to rip the fabric.

"WHERE THE HELL IS EVERYBODY!!!"

--------------

The End

--------------

**A/N: Finished!! All in 15-minuets!! I'm so proud of myself! This is the shortest story I've every made AND it's my first Fruits Basket story that I've published!! Also…it was my first story without my beloved Sesshy-sama/hugs plushie/ I still love you, Sesshy-kun!!!**

**I'm going to continue with my Inuyasha stories, but I just had to make a Furuba fic. I hope I captured the characters well enough. And I hope that there weren't too many errors.**

**Oh well, Read n' Review! Please n' Thank you!!**


End file.
